castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vergiftet
Vergiftet ist die zweite Episode der sechsten Staffel von Castle. Beckett sucht weiter nach dem Giftstoff, während Castle langsam die Zeit ausgeht. Er hat weniger als einen Tag zu leben. Handlung Castle wurde vergiftet und hat nur noch einen Tag zu leben. Seine Hoffnung auf Heilung wird durch Kate zerstört, denn das Gegenmittel wurde gestohlen und es neu herzustellen dauert eine Woche, zu lange für seine Rettung. In seiner Verzweiflung über seinen bevorstehenden Tod erzählt Castle Beckett von seinen Informationen über die Militärbasis Dreamworld. Er glaubt daran, dass Dreamworld etwas mit dem Gift zu tun hat, das ihn langsam tötet. Das Team findet heraus, dass es einen Zusammenhang geben könnte, denn den einzigen Hinweis den sie zu Dreamworld finden, ist ein Artikel, der von der Regierung zurückgehalten wurde. Der Reporter der Story ist Brad Parker. Castle will in den Fall involviert werden und Becketts Chef ist einverstanden, solange Richard im FBI-Gebäude bleibt und nicht im Ausseneinsatz mithilft. Beckett und McCord fahren zu Brad Parker um mit ihm zu reden. Parker ist zunächst defensiv, doch als er hört, dass seine Quelle, Bronson getötet worden ist, erzählt er Beckett von seinen Informationen. Dreamworld ist eine Traningsbasis für Tötungsmissionen des Militärs. Doch Parkers Artikel wurde nie veröffentlicht, da der Verteidigungsminister, Reed persönlich angeordnet hat, dass der Artikel unter Verschluss bleibt. Reed war der General, der alle Aktionen von Dreamworld überwacht und beordert hat. McCords und Becketts nächste Station ist somit Reed, doch der will den beiden Agents nicht behilflich sein. Er teilt ihnen jedoch mit, dass die Mission Dreamworld den zweitwichtigsten Mann von Al-Qaida getötet und damit die ganze Operation geschwächt hat. Bronson war der Beobachter, der mitgeteilt hat, wann die wichtigsten Terroristen im Zielhaus waren. Auf der Suche nach Informationen über Bronson stolpert das FBI-Team über ein Treffen mit dem Cousin des getöteten Al-Quaida Führers. Waqas Rasheed war am selben Ort wie sein Cousin, als der tödliche Flugangriff ausgeübt wurde. Bei dem Bombenabwurf hat er mehrere Cousins verloren. Als das Team ihn aufspürt und festnimmt, bestreitet er jedoch jegliche terroristische Vorwürfe. Auch in seiner Wohnung kann keine Spur von dem Gift oder dem Gegengift gefunden werden. Er teilt Beckett und McCord jedoch mit, was er an der Ruine des Hauses beobachtet hatte: in den Mauerresten hatte Bronson die Leiche einer Bediensteten herausgezogen und diese fortgeschafft. Bronson hat ihn damals schwören lassen, niemanden zu erzählen, was er gesehen hat. Doch vor kurzem ist Bronson bei Rasheed aufgetaucht und hat ihm vorgeworfen alles erzählt zu haben. Seitdem wurde Rasheed durch Bronson verfolgt und beobachtet. Als Martha ihren Sohn immer wieder versucht zu erreichen, muss Castle schliesslich das Telefongespräch entgegennehmen. Er lügt seine Mutter und seine Tochter an, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Doch Martha merkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Beckett ignoriert die Anrufe von Castles Mutter, da sie nicht weiß, was sie Martha erzählen soll. Marthas letzte Chance sind nun Esposito und Ryan, die für sie herausfinden sollen, was in DC los ist. Das FBI-Team sucht derweilen die Aufzeichnungen für den Flugangriff und wird fündig: Bronson teilte damals dem Piloten mit, dass noch jemand vom Team im Gebäude ist, doch der Angriff war schon im vollen Gange. Das Opfer ist "Wallküre" und somit die Frau, die Bronson in den Armen hält. Sie war eine Spionin. Beckett missachtet die Befehle ihres Vorgesetzten, Villante und redet erneut mit Reed. Doch sie bekommt keine weiteren Informationen von ihm und er reicht sogar eine Beschwerde gegen Beckett ein. Dies überzeugt diese jedoch, dass er nicht in den Fall involviert ist. Villante ist beeindruckt davon, wie Beckett es geschafft hat, dass Reed sich verrät, auch wenn damit der einzige Tatverdächtige ausscheidet. Das Team hat derweil herausgefunden, wer die tote Bedienstete war: Farrah Usman. Sie war mit Brad Parker verlobt. Parker hat die Story geschrieben, um die Welt wissen zu lassen, wie seine Verlobte gestorben ist. Er will sich an Reed rächen, der für den Tod von Farrah verantwortlich ist, da er die Operation damals geleitet hatte. Das Team will Reed warnen und dieses Mal darf auch Castle mit Beckett zum Einsatzort fahren. Im Auto reden die Beiden nochmal über den Fall und kommen auf die Idee, dass Parker Reed so verletzten will, wie er ihn verletzt hat. Er will nicht Reed töten, er will dessen Frau töten. Somit fahren Beckett und Castle ohne Verstärkung zum Privathaus von Reed. Als Beckett das Auto verlässt, kollabiert Castle. Kate stürmt ins Haus und findet Reeds Frau am Boden vor. Sie verfolgt Parker, doch der kann sie überwältigen. Im letzten Moment kann McCord sie retten und die beiden können Parker verhaften. Castle wacht im Krankenhaus auf. Er hat das Gegenmittel noch rechtzeitig bekommen. Kate, Martha, Alexis und sogar Pi sitzen an seinem Krankenbett. Auch Mrs Reed ist wieder wohlauf. Als Kate McCord fragt, was nun mit Reed passieren wird, der für den Tod einer amerikanischen Soldatin verantwortlich ist, enttäuscht McCord sie. In Washington kommt es des Öfteren vor, dass die Großen und Mächtigen mit solchen Taten ungestraft bleiben. Auch mit Reed wird es so sein. Beckett bedankt sich für das Vertrauen ihrer Partnerin und sieht dann nachdenklich zu der Zimmertür von Castle. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Lisa Edelstein als Rachel McCord *Yancey Arias als Carl Villante *Jocko Sims als Matt Hendricks *Warren Christie als Brad Parker *Glenn Morshower als Secretary Michael Reed *Omid Abtahi als Waqas Rasheed *Ellen Bry als Mary Elizabeth Reed *Jack Kennedy als Jack Bronson *Myko Olivier als Pi *Peter James Smith als Agent Richmond *Celeste Den als Julie *Dan Glenn als Security Detail Member *Cedric Scott als Admiral Johnson *Dan Warner als House Security Detail *Michael Bofshever als Dr. Goldberg Soundtrack *"Tocatta and Fugue in D Minor" - Bach Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S6